Priorities
by Rinkufan
Summary: Searching for the other two members of their team, Hiei and Yusuke each find themselves in a bit of a situation.
1. I'm Freezing!

Okay, I've had major writers block on my other story Slivers of Trust, so I decided to take a bit of a break and write this.   
  
Standard disclaimers apply: I don't own yyh.  
  
  
Priorities  
  
Chapter 1:I'm Freezing!  
  
  
It was cold. Yuuske could feel it in every step he took. Pulling his denim jacket closer around him, he couldn't help but glare at the fire demon walking ahead of him. It just didn't seem fair that Hiei was perfectly comfterble in these frigid temperatures while he was back here freezing his butt off. Yuuske rolled his eyes. He just couldn't win today.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Yuuske dodged a stray punch. He grinned as he knocked out the demon behind it. These bozos are nothing compared to us, he thought cockily. Why do they even bother trying to attack when they know they're going to lose? He glanced at his teammates. Kurama had his Rosewhip out and was slashing at any that dared to come near him. Hiei had his sword out, and in a blur of motion faster than Yuuske could see, he had taken out a dozen of the creeps and was moving on to the next bunch. Kuwabara wasn't even using his Spirit Sword. He, like Yuuske, was just using his fists, and it seemed to be working pretty well. Turning his gaze to his next opponent, Yuuske smirked.  
  
"Face it, you guys are dead meat. Why don't you just give up now? It'll be a lot less painful for you." What seemed to be the leader of the group, a tall, large, purple cat thingummy, looked nervously around, as if he knew something was going to happen. Glancing at the others remaining, he stepped forward.  
  
"We were sent by Lord Shaken and Lady Celestine to invite you to a ah...social gathering that they are hosting." Yuuske snorted.  
  
"Social gathering? Yeah, okay. And what do your Lord and Lady plan to do? Eat us?"  
  
"Why of course not! You will provide the entertainment with your screams of agony as you are killed by my Lord Shaken." Kuwabara glared at the demon, annoyance plain on his face.  
  
"Like hell we will!"  
  
"My Lord believed you would say as much. Therefore, he gave us some insurance so that you will come quietly, if not willingly." Yuuske rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sure. And how do you plan to do that?" The demon smiled.  
  
"Like this." He took something out of the folds of his robe and threw it on the ground. Whatever it was exploded in a brilliant flash of light. Yuuske instictively closed his eyes, but it still burned painfully. It felt like a knife was ripping through his skull. He felt his senses begin to deaden and, had his eyes been open, the room would have been spinning wildly. Cursing under his breath, he slowly slipped to the floor, unconcious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Yuuske snorted. When he'd woken up, he had found himself in the middle of a blizzard, Kurama and Kuwabara gone, and Hiei scanning the horizon with his Jagan. The latter had then turned to him, gestured towards some nearby mountains, and commented that the other two were in that direction.  
  
Remembering this, Yuuske groaned. The aforementioned mountains were no closer now than they had been a half-hour ago, and it was getting harder to move in all this damned snow. He shivered again. It was just so cold! All he wanted to do was lay down and sleep. But they had to find Kuwabara and Kurama. Teammates didn't just desert each other. Especially when your friends were believed to have been kidnapped by an evil lord.  
  
He glaced at Hiei again, and wondered, did he care? If he wasn't forced to be here by Koenma for stealing the artifacts, would he desert? Yuuske frowned. Here he was, in the middle of a blizzard, and he was doubting his only companion.  
  
"The cold's getting to me." He muttered to himself, pulling his jacket tighter. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last out here. Three words could describe at that moment: Cold,wet and tired. Not a very good combonation. Especially since he seemed to be seeing double. That can't be good, he thought to himself as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Yuuske closed his eyes to try to fight it off, but it was to no avail. He fell to his knees, and against his own better judgement, his eyes opened again and the world spun wildly. There seemed to be three Hiei's where there had only been one before. Then even they?He? began to fade before the blackness overwhelmed him. Just a little nap, he promised himself, before falling into sweet oblivion. 


	2. To do or not to do, that is the question

PRIORITIES: CH.2: To do or not to do, that is the question  
  
AN: Sorry about the lateness of this chappie. I'm just really lazy. No excuses. This will probably be the last chapter, as I have no intention of continuing it, unless you really want me too. So read and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I am making no money off this whatsoever.  
  
Warnings: Ummmm . . . A bit odd, probably some OOCness, err, short . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CH.2  
  
Hiei cursed silently to himself as he made his way back to where Yusuke had fallen. He had forgotten that humans were not as immune to the cold as he was, and had a tendency to lose consciousness in such weather. Kneeling down next to Yusuke, he rolled the human over so he could see his face. Hiei frowned. Yusuke would not last much longer out here, and the nearest shelter was miles away. The youkai glanced at the mountains in the distance where he believed Kurama and the idiot were being held. He had pondered for a while why only those two had been taken, but had come to no certain conclusion. A thought occurred to Hiei, and he frowned, considering. Yusuke would surely die within the hour if he wasn't taken care of soon, and the others . . . well, he wasn't sure about them, but it probably didn't matter. They could get out on their own, if they tried hard enough. Hiei slowly stood up. He could leave now, go back to his old life. And if Koenma sent anyone after him, he could take care of it. No more stupid missions, no more getting bossed around by a toddler smaller than him . . . Yukina . . . She would be better off, all he ever did was hurt her when he said he hadn't found her brother. Hiei walked a few steps away from Yusuke, paused, then turned and glared at the human. The question was not whether he could do it, but rather, whether it was worth it. He turned toward the horizon again and frowned. Was it worth it? His eyes narrowed, and he spun around and flashed back to Yusuke's side. In the same moment, he pulled the band away from his Jagan and opened it up. Kneeling down, he placed his hand on Yusuke's forehead and focused. Anyone observing would have seen fire gather at his fingertips and his Jagan glowing a bright green. Hiei's jaw clenched and slowly, carefully, so as not to hurt Yusuke, he sent the fire coursing through the human's veins, warming him slowly but steadily. He had made his choice. He felt so. . . . warm? That didn't make any sense. He could have sworn that just a minute ago he had collapsed from the cold. Maybe he was dead then? No, that didn't make any sense either. Yusuke had been dead before, and it hadn't felt like this. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and glanced at himself. Everything seemed to be normal except for the fact that he was engulfed in flames. Yusuke jerked in surprise and jumped up, spinning around and readying his spirit gun in one fluid movement. "Ok, who the heck-Oh. Hiei. I didn't realize-" "Evidently." Hiei was standing in front of Yusuke, arms crossed. Yusuke realized the fire must have been his, and that meant . . . "You . . . " he started to say, then shrugged. "Thanks." "Hn. Let's keep going." "Right." 


End file.
